Dreams intro
by Imma Pen
Summary: Destery Knows Something About The World Outside Of His Home, And He Wants To Free Himself To Figure Out The Big Question Of Why His Is In this Mechanical World.
1. Chapter 1

There was no place like it. As small as it was, it was too beautiful to say away from. I always went there when I needed time to think. It was a place that no one else really knew of, only myself and my giant bird. Another thing I also did that most people didn't do, call my Loftwing a _giant bird, _even though that IS what a Loftwing was. ..Oh well.

The clouds flowed throught he trees so easily, bragging about their given freedom. The one and only hill perked just a tad higher than the tallest of the pine trees, dropping a massive, somewhat glowing waterfall, which gracefully filled a small pond. I wasn't sure how this worked, to be honest. This islad was floating in the middle of the sky, how the was could stay at perfect flow without running out, or overflowing. Oh wait, I remember, none of this was real.

It's not that hard to explain actually. Long ago, there was this man named, well simply, Jayden. Now, he wasn't the type to keep things normal when everybody was freaking about the world _exploding. _so, with the boost in technolagy that we had at the age, he left the so called planet "Earth" And created a new, mechanical word. Where I Live To This Day.

This world wasn't really great. Sure, some things were nice, but it was hard to do things. This "world" Is basically a huge room, powerd by the sun, created by the devil. Anyone willing to trap a human race in a giant box, in my eyes, was evil.

The ground was metal, the grass was fake, the "ocean" taisted of metal and mold, and i have heard that if you dig just far enough into the sand, you will hit..oh whats the word..metal. Fun huh? The light in the room was from a very big, horrible spotlight, and the walls that consisted of huge screens that played the weather and the time of day. That meant that if the day was bright and sunny, the screen would be a pretty blue sky with little couds and fake birds flying and chirping. If it was night, the sky was clear and lit with fake stars. Everything was fake exept for the circle of life, if that could even happen anymore. It was a shame that you couldn't look into the sky and see the real thing...it was a disgrace. If you looked up, you would see gears and clockwork that shifted everything in the world, from the rivers to the amount of fog that was known to be the coulds.

Cars were replaced with Loftwings, the 'Giant Birds' that fly us from place to place. What A Joke. I had to admit though, the damp air speeding though my hair was quite nice; but there was still that limit. I wished every day to someday be able to limetlessly fly through the air, realy wind rushing my hair, the smell of an actual ocean breeze; but I could only imagine.

The fog was surrounding me horribly, something wasn't woring right with the upstairs controll booth, too much fog. I should have complained, but i didn't, I slowly stood from my place among the island and staired down at the mechanical town.

You see, this village wasn't exactly big. With my studies from books of the past, this fake island was as big as a small town on the side of what they called a "highway", which I gather was something like what this village had, dirt paths to get around.

My Loftwing looked at me through his big, golden eyes, I couldn't tell by his beak, but he was sure smiling. His long, majestic wings readied to carry me through the sky, his deep red feathers streatching out from his small nap just a few seconds ago.

I threw myself onto his back, and with a grunt and a swift kick to the sides, He flew down. The air rustled through my light clothing and my dark hair. A smile grew to my lips as I fantisized of the real wind blowing through my hair, a gust of fresh air, just once, please.

"Someday." Slipped from my mouth as I flew, closing my eyes. The dream was over before I could fathom and my Loftwing had landed me very steadily onto the floor, a cling of metal from his large tallons. He crowed and jumped back into the air, leaving me to my thoughts and the people around me. I could hear the water toppeling over itself carelessly onto the sand. It sang my name softly and I smiled. (it didn't really say my name..but I felt it did). When no one was around, I would speak to the water..or to myself, I didn't really know, I had no one else really to talk to. Everyone was so paranoied about seemingly everything that walked. I was the only normal human being left, and I sometimes felt as if I was going to make a difference someday.

I padded over to the shore, dropping to the sand. My fingers threaded through the grains of sand as the blue fake sky faded away, the stars coming out. So pathetic, it made me chuckle softly. I pulled off my shoes and threw them aside, along with my socks, digging my feet into the sand. I smiled and pulled my legs to my chest, wrapping my arms lazily around them as i staired into the water.

"You know.." I started, tilting my head up to the gears, my adams apple sticking from its place in my neck. I could feel it bobbing whail I talked. "Sometimes I wonder, Why am I so Different?" Some would think I was insain for speaking to myself, but what they didn't know was that talking was so calming. I could say anything to myself and just getting out was nice, and I didn't have to care about dealing with someones trust. That was the last thing I needed, the whole town knowing about my dream to get to this legend of Earth. I would often read about men who tryed to break free, but they failed.

'It is impossible, there is no way out." One of the men described. "We are trapped forever, thanks to Jayden."

It did not lower my hope of getting out. I was so far into my reasurch, I was not going to back out now. Hell, I even eaves dropped on two men inside the work tower. They spoke something of a room under the village, where a _ship_ was being constructed. I wonderd what a _ship _was, and with my need for escape, I figured out. A Ship was like a metal version of a Loftwing, It was a _vehical._ Whatever that was, I needed to learn how to use It. That was what I was currently studying.

I watched as the gears turned, and sometimes I would see them studder in their path, and nothing would change. So That meant that they could be stopped, what would happen then? Sand stuck into parts of my hair as i layed back, just stairing at the gears turn. It was all so natural to everyone else, but to myself, it was a mystery. Who was controlling all of this? I knew about the workers that fixed and changed the paths of gears, but who exactly was watching over us? There had to be someone, right? My eyes closed and I thought deeper. So many questions that needed to be answerd, but they would be someday. All questions eventually were answerd.

The lull of sleep tugged at me, and with a teadious attempt as refusing, I failed and let it pull me under. My dreams amused me and I was at peace for the first time all day, no worries, no questions untill I would awake. Bliss.


	2. Discovering

1.

The sound of a soft voice and the feel of a shove awoke me. My eyes blinked open and I seen the face of a very fimiliar man. The one I would take with me on my retreat.

"Nate? I thought you were Studying to become technition?" I Heaved myself up witha low groand and rolled my head from side to side, tugging my hands through my hair to releave of the sand.

"Why exactly would I be studying at this time of night?" Nate gave a warm smile and he pulled himself down, sitting by me. With a shrugging motion I replyed.

"What time of night is it, anyway?" He laughed and looked up at the gears.

"I wouldn't say it's night, but It is..hm." He pulled up the cuff of his unique striped shirt, gazing at his watch. "It's two in the morning." He let the cuff drop as he turned his eyes back to me. I huffed and rested my head on m shoulder, closing my eyes again.

"Why did you wake me up? I was at peace, We talked about this." I rolled back onto my back and rested the crook of my arm over my eyes.

"I Figured out something phoneomenal." He followed my actions, pulling his arms behind his head. "I overheard some guys talking about the outside."

My eyes shot open and my head turned to him. "Tell me everything." He knew me so well and he was one of the only people I talked to.

"Well, Remebr how you were blabbing about the _ship _thing?" He pulled himself back into the sitting position, looking back at me to catch my nod. "Well, One of them said something about The ship leaving soon to explore the outside."

I choked on air and sat up. "I need to get to that damn ship!" I coughed on a sharp pain from my choke. He looked at me as I stood, shaking m hair out, dusting off my clothes. "I can't be late and I only have God knows how long to figure out my bust out plan!" I groaned and kicked the sand. Nate stood and turned to me, reasting his hand on my shoulder. I winced at the contact.

"Destery. Calm down. Everything will work out, if they get there, They will retreat everyone back to our home." He reassuringly squeezed my shoulder, patting it. I shook my head.

"No, I'm going to Get you and I down there and we will have a whole world to ourselves!" I exclaimed maybe a bit too loudly. Nate squinted and dropped his hand, it flopping to his side.

"Well, whatever you decide to do, I'm here with you."

"Really?" I asked, tilting my head, a small smirk sliding through my lips.

"Yes."

I brought him into a bear hug, squeezing him to to myself, speaking into his ear after I felt his arms accept the hug. "Thanks, brosuph, It really means a lot..just having someone there with me." I could practically hear the smile against his lips and he gave one lase squeeze before letting go.

"Anything for you, Destery." He looked back up to the gears and was on his way. I smiled and thought it would be time to get back home and to bed, not that I needed to at this point, I was already well rested; but I went hone anyway and crawled into bed, being tugged under the attractive lull of sleep almost instantly.

The mornign came quickly that day, and the only thing i had on my mind was the need to figure out how to _drive. _I thought to myself over and over, it couldn't be that hard, could it?

"Naw, it'll be easy." I laughed and picked up a book i had stolen from my grandmothers house, it didn't have instructions, but I learned a lot.

The village wasn't created too long ago, only a generation back. My generation was the first to live their full lives in the village. Most of the earth people still were alive to this day, they had belonging that I could easily get away with 'borrowing' for m reasurch.

So there I sat with a book that was titled "Idaho Rules Of The Road."

There was that word again. _Road. _Hm, I could only wonder why things changed so easily, so quickly.

This book told me about the rules of the road, the controlls and how to _drive. _I assumed that the word drive meant fly..or controll; but none of these words talked about flying, and I knew I would need to know how. Maybe it was the same as a Vehical. We'll just see.

I sat, legs propped onto my basic, silver desk, going over this book over and over, making sure I had everything understood. The gas pedal would be controlled by my right foot, which made the vehical speed up, along with the break, which slowed down the car. The clutch changed the gear of the car, I was confused about this part, so that was what I set my mind to try to understand. I had just started readon over the Gearing peice agin before my doorbell sounded, bouncing against the walls of the very small, two roomed home.

I jumped up, hiding away the book into a pile of papers that I had been writing on a while before my reasurch began. M hair fell into my face, but i opend the door anyway, only to be greated by my mother, my father, the small of rust and the gears moving. It was then that I realized my music was still blaring from my computer. My parents glaired at me teadiousy and I hurried over and clicked it off, running a hand over my face.

"Hello, Destery." My father nodded once and invited himself into my home, looking around. "I see this hasn't gotten any better, let alone been clean." He kicked a shirt from the middle of the floor, watching it's path land onto a box with midless things packed into it. I turned over to my Mother giving her a warm smile, moving to her for a hug.

"Hello mom." I hugged her tight and close, taking in her unique sent. I wasn't sure how exactly do describe it, but It reminded me of something I couldn't put my finger on. Home? No, it was much more fresh. My father looked at us, crossing his arms tightly over his chest.

"Your video game addiction hasn't warded." He looked down the the countless remotes for different systems. I heald back a chuckle and a shake of the head, and staired at him flatly. He cockily smirked and turned on his heal to walk the very few steps it took to get to the small closet right by the bathroom. I winced and my mouth gaped. I gasped and took a step forward.

"You can't go through my things!" I shouted. He was always like this, he was always so criticizing of me. He opend the door and I ran after him, sliding into the small space in front of him, slamming the door back up. He grimmaced and I hufffed, daring to push him away. My mother stood and watched and i looked down, ashamed. "Dad, I live on my own now, I make my own choices. Stop being so up my ass about things, okay?"

All he could offer was a shake of the head and he was gone out of the room and the house as quick as he came in to intrude. My Mom didn't follow him, she stood, slouching in her place.

"I'm sorry, Hun. It's hard to get to him." She pursed her lips and I walked over, kissed her on the cheek and asked her to leave me to my college reasurch. Of course that was a lie. Nobody knew about my plan and I had to keep it a secret, or I could be sent to jail...or somewhere worse.

I dropped back down do my desck, muttering profanities undter my breath and I heald my head in my hands, closing m eyes as tight as I could. It took only ten minutes for another disturbing noise to voice through the doorbell and all I could do was whine as i pulled myself up, walking to the door.

"Destery!" Nathan barged into the room, huge smile printed onto his lips. I warmed up and smiled back. Nathan always got me to my height of happyness when I was down. He could talk to me and make me feel better no matter what. A true friend.

"Nathan!" I hollerd back, closing the door behind me quickly, turnign on my heel to look at him. He dropped to the computer chair, being that it was the only real sitting area in the whole home, and he smiled at me. I returned the smile and watched him push the chair easily, with help from the wheels at the bottom, he moved across the carpet and turned on one of the gaming systems. Another thing that him and I were close with, games.

"Round two?" He tossed the first wireless controller he had seen on the floor to me, and if it weren't for the question he aske'd, it would've smacked me hard in the face; but instead, my quick instincts helped my hand whip up, catching the remote before it made contact. I took a deep breath in, knowing of the work that was needed to be done, but his face was so beg-filled, it could have made someone that didn't know him sick. I worried on my lip, looking at the time.

"Sure-" I gave in, my shoulders sinking. "-but only one." Maybe a round would help me with my studies. Nathan let out the most childish laugh no one could have made but him. I sat cross-legged on the floor, letting him set up the game swiftly. "So, how has your day been?"

"Oh, normal, nothing fun." Nathan looked down to me for a moment, then back up to the screen. I nodded softly a few times and streatched out my neck, nudging myself back into the Vehical studying.

My fingers were moving, my brain was focused, but not only on that game. I knew i wasn't paying any attention by the hoots and hollers from Nathan righ tbeside me. Whatever made him happe, winning did at least, and that was what he was doing a lot of at that moment.

One round moulded into two, two to three. Soon we were headed into our tenth round, and I handn't won any, due to my mental studying. It didn't hit me untill just then, I figured it out. My heart just about stopped and I jumped from my spot, tossing the controller to the side. Nathan jumped, the computer chair rolling to the side slightly. I gave him a nod, reassuring him that he could stay as long as he wanted and that I would be home some time soon. I slid on my grey overcoat, pulling on the coller as i bardged out of the house, bringing my fingers to my lips. My whistle called my loftwing and he was satisfyingly rihg tby my side within seconds. Nathan still sat inside the small apartment like home, mouth gaped, confusion spread all over his face. My actions were very sudden, and I didn't blame his confusion.

I heaved myself up onto the magestic birds saddled back and i was kicking at his sides, taking off. His feathers rustled and soon, we were off the ground, gaining feet above the ground.

The village grew small as we flew high, and I could only begin to hear the gears turn get closer. I looked over, seeing that one small island peacfully reasting, just as I had left it. The waterfall splashing from its place on the hilltop, the fake pine trees, two of them to be exact, swaying slowly. It brought the widest smile to my face, and I stopped there.

I had no task at the moment but to sit in my glory that I had just cracked the code I had been searching for for so long. Even though it was just the small task of operating a vehical, it left me with the last task of gathering all of my things, including Nathan, and get them ready to go _home. _The _real _home.

I had only forgotten one thing, The fact that Nathan was going to follow me up there. And sure enough, there he was. I inhailed deeply and collapsed to the ground, closing m eyes and laying back, feeling his warmth beside me.

"Why'd you leave like that?" He layed right there next to me as i pulled my arms behind my head. I didn't want to tell him, but i needed to, and there was still that part of me that would alwas want to; but I didn't. "Hey-" He looked over to me, I could feel his irritated gaze. "I asked you a question, Des." I winced and bit on my bottom lip. Of course, if he was coming I was going to have to tell him, no matter how much I didn't want to tell him he was going to have to leave the place where he grew up.

"Hey-" I slowly opend my eyes and propped up on my left arm, turning towards him. "You are still willing to come with me-" I swallowed, looking down. "..right?"

He huffed and sat up, tugging on m arm. I followed his actions, sittign cross legged in front of him.

"What did I tell you." He tilted his head, restign his forearms on either of his legs, leaning forward. "I'm right there, right by your side." He laughed softly, playfully pushing on my shoulder. "It's what best friends are for!"

There was always something different about the way I looked at Nathan. He seen me as 'best friend' I seen him as something far more; but that didn't matter at the moment. I smiled warmly back and looked down, swiftly pushing hair to the side when my head came back up. He was still smiling wide, but then a wave of shock ran over his face.

"What's wrong, Nateo?" I asked, examining his face.

"I just.." He bit on his lip and stood, moving to look off the edge. I head m breath, maybe he was thinking the same thing, maybe he thought about me the same way. "I just rememebrd something about the outside."

My jaw dropped and I shot up, it wasn't what I wanted to hear at the moment, but at the same time, it was. It was the hormones, i was only 20..i was still growing, wasn't I?

"Tell me?" I nudged his shoulder with mine as we stood, looking down. The crash of the waterfall and the movement of the large gears was the only thing that was to be heard between us untill he spoke up.

"They are ready to leave, by nine A.M tomarrow." He looked to me, those eyes, those unforgiving, wonderful eyes. Teh shock of the little time I had and _those_ eyes was enough to send somekind of mouthfunction in my bones and I few off the edge, compleat shock. It was all happening so fast, it only sent even more shock into my soul. I was so out of it then that I swor I was going to die.

The air ripped through my clothes and my hair and out of an overwhealming look down, m eyes were closed and I lost everything I was feeling. I passed out, and thats the last thing I remember.

Untill my eyes fluttered open slightly.


End file.
